I'm Sorry
by loretta loves sherlock
Summary: Sherlock and John had a very dangerous case. And something bad happens to John! Molly helps Sherlock through this hard time. Sherlock has a hard time with telling Molly his feelings. He doesn't know how to tell her and ends up making a mistake.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay... So I haven't finished feelings yet. I'm sorry... I'm just trying to think of what to write for it. I'm not sure if I should end it with the last chapter I added. If I do it will leave it like that way it will make people's mind wondering of what could happen. Which I like that lol. Well I'm starting a new story. And it starts off with Sherlock trying to fix something. He goes back in chapters two and more. And he tells you how he came to what happen in the first chapter then it will move on from that point. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

"Sherlock have you even tried to talk to her about it?"

"Nope... Why should I John? I bet her life is better now since I'm out of the picture." Sherlock looked at his glass full of wine and then he drank it all down. He reached to grab the bottle to pour more but John took it away from him.

"John!"

"No Sherlock! No more drinks for you. That was your 10th glass, that means you are trying to drown your feelings by getting drunk."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at John and let out a sigh.

"Fine! What do I even say to her?"

"I don't know. Apologies maybe? You're the one that says you're the only smart person so you should know."

Sherlock stood up and left the room. Walked to his room and slammed his door.

* * *

COUPLE DAYS LATERZ

Sherlock took a deep breath and walked into the morgue. Molly looked then went back to work after seeing that Sherlock walked in.

"Morning Molly" Molly didn't answer.

"I said Good Morning Molly." Sherlock tried again. She didn't answer. He turned around starting to feel angry.

"Molly please? Can we just take about it?" Molly still didn't answer Sherlock, she didn't even look at him.

"Fine." Sherlock took a deep breath before he continued his sentence. "OK. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to yell at you like that or say those nasty things to you. I was just under so much stress and hurt about John being in a coma... I tried not to explode of angry when you were at my flat... Molly I'm so sorry for what I did..." Sherlock looked at her hoping to get her attention.

Molly kept working but she looked like she was about to cry, That s how Sherlock knew she was at least listening to him talking.

"Molly please? Will you speak to me?"

" How do I know that you mean your sorry this time? You always say your sorry but yet you keep doing it over and over." Molly finally spoke.

"I do mean it this time. I promise." Sherlock said and kissed the top of her head. He then left the room and headed out to John's flat.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I watched the first episode of season 3! Yep! I think the first episode had helped me a bit. lol Hope you enjoy it :)_**

"So that's what he did?"

"Yep. That's all Tom."

"Molly... You still care for him."

"Well yes. He's my friend..." Molly looked at Tom with this confused face.

"No I mean more than a friend."

"Tom... I did once and the way you wear your coat and scarf reminds me of him but I have you know." Molly kissed Tom.

Sherlock was passed out in his chair with a book on his chest. Mycroft, Lestrade, and John were putting a feather to his face making him smack himself. Molly came walk in and cleared her throat.

All the men turned away from the sleeping Sherlock.

"Oh. Molly sorry we were just having a laugh.." Lestrade said.

"With Sherlock sleeping?" Molly smiled.

They all started to laugh. They laugh a bit to loud causing Sherlock to wake up.

"What are you idiots laughing at now?"

"Nothing." John said trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry Sherlock I got to get to work. I called Molly so she can help you out on the case today. I really got to get to work." John said his goodbye and left. Mycroft picked up what he needed and left. Lestrade was talking to Sherlock about the case. Molly on the other hand couldn't help but thinking that Tom was her Sherlock.

"Molly! Molly! MOLLY HOOPER!" Sherlock said her name.

"Oh sorry. I drifted off." Sherlock looked at her weird.

"Umm.. Yes we will take the case I'll meet... We'll meet you there."

"He's not a criminal." Sherlock said to Molly with his hands behind his back.

"I know that."

"Molly..." Sherlock started stopping Molly from walking by grabbing her hand.

"Molly... I just want to tell you... um... I'm..." Sherlock could barely get the words out of his mouth.

"Sherlock.. I'm over you. I have Tom. It's really nice that I mattered the most to you but your chance is over I'm sorry. I don't love you anymore..." and before Sherlock could say anything Molly left him to walk alone.


End file.
